


Indecent Proposal

by shinywhimsy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinywhimsy/pseuds/shinywhimsy





	Indecent Proposal

### Ink Stained Fingers Archive

  
Sirius was on a mission.  
  
After listening to James going on and on about his sex exploits with Lily, one exploit in particular, Sirius had made it his mission in life to try that out too. At first, Sirius had thought that James was trying to pull their legs, since only queers did that, and James was obviously not queer, unless Lily was hiding something under those school robes -- which she might as well be with how bossy she was. But Sirius knew James and he knew when James was pulling a prank. Sirius himself had taught the git at least a third of what he knew, and the rest they had learned together. Therefore, James was saying the truth and that meant Sirius had to find out if all that James said about The Exploit was true. After all, James and he shared _everything_ and there couldn't exist something that James had done and Sirius hadn't. It was Just Plain Wrong.  
  
The problem with this mission was that Sirius didn't have anyone to try it out with. Oh, he did have hordes of birds fawning all over him, but he couldn't pick just anyone. He had to choose someone he could trust not to go around spreading it or the reputation he had worked hard for would be horribly damaged. One couldn't exactly go around asking random girls to stick their fingers up one's arse without facing possibly harmful consequences.  
  
When it came down to choosing, Sirius realized that he was sadly lacking in options. In fact, there were only three people he would ever trust with something so dangerous.  
  
James was definitely out. On top of him having eyes for Lily only, Sirius had his pride to look out for, and it wouldn't do to admit his lack of knowledge on the subject to James. Just no.  
  
Peter would freak out. If his initial reaction to James' tale meant anything, Sirius could bet his precious life that Peter wouldn't react well to Sirius asking him for it.  
  
That left him with Remus. Calm, quiet, nice Remus. Good-natured Remus, who had quite a mean streak, and, more than once, had helped him and James in solving little glitches so that their brilliant jokes worked as they should. Besides, among the four of them, Remus was the one with the most skilled hands.  
  
And that was how Sirius was left with only one little barrier for his mission to be accomplished.  
  
Convincing Remus.  
  
***  
  
Remus took one look at Sirius' face and felt his stomach turn. Remus knew that look of mischievous determination and it was never a good thing when it was directed at him. He really hoped that some day he would really learn how to say no to Sirius. Some day soon. Right then would have been splendid.  
  
"Remus, my friend..."  
  
"What now, Sirius?" Remus asked, only barely refraining from cringing as he closed his book and put it down on his lap.  
  
"You wound me, Moony," Sirius replied, pulling his best imitation of Padfoot's pleading eyes. The ones that always managed to break what little resistance Remus could gather up. "I need your help with something very important and very dangerous," Sirius said, looking sober and making Remus think that, for once, this was actually something serious.  
  
"What is it? What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into?" Remus asked, expecting Sirius to feign another wounded look, and definitely not expecting Sirius to look down at his hands and _blush_.  
  
"Well, you see, it's not something we can talk about here," Sirius replied softly, looking around the deserted common room as if expecting someone to jump out of one of the shadows. "Tonight, we'll talk after Peter and James have gone to sleep," he whispered, looking into Remus' eyes for a moment before fleeing out of the common room, leaving Remus to stare at nothing with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Hmmm.  
  
***  
  
Sirius had almost hit himself when he had chickened out earlier, even though no one had been around to hear it. But later that night, while he sat in the middle of his bed, he realized that his hastily made plan was actually quite brilliant. If they were in their dormitory, with Peter and James sleeping close by, Remus couldn't freak out and yell at him, because Remus was a considerate friend and wouldn't want to disturb their mates. It was perfect!  
  
Although it didn't prevent his hands from shaking as he carefully reached for the vial of lubricating potion on his night table. Looking at the viscous blue liquid inside the flask, Sirius almost gave up; surely Remus would lose all respect for him. If he still had any left after all this time.  
  
But then, his ego spoke louder, and Remus walked into the dormitory, and he didn't have time to give up.  
  
"So, what is so important and dangerous that needed to be kept even from James?" Remus asked softly as he sat at the foot of Sirius' bed.  
  
Sirius looked around to make sure both Peter's and James' curtains were closed before reaching for Remus' hand, pulling him closer and closing his own curtains. Just to be sure, he reached for his wand and cast a silencing charm. If Remus did yell, no one would know.  
  
Remus watched all this with a look of amused curiosity on his face. "Well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow when Sirius finally settled down.  
  
Sirius took a deep breath, looking down at his hands instead of at Remus. "Do you remember when James told us about, er, that thing he did with Lily?" he asked hurriedly, almost in a single breath.  
  
"What thing specifically, Sirius? James kind of tells us everything."  
  
"That thing, y'know, with the..." he trailed off, raising one finger and wriggling it, feeling himself blush from head to toe. "With the finger, y'know, there?"  
  
"Oh, that!" Remus squeaked, blushing and nearly choking as he tried to suppress a laugh. "I didn't know you liked that," he replied, unable to hold back a soft snicker.  
  
"I don't!" Sirius replied hastily. "I mean, well, I don't _know_ if I like it, do I?" he asked, scowling and crossing his arms across his bare chest, daring Remus to laugh again.  
  
"And you're telling me this because?" Remus' eyebrow went up again. Sirius wanted to poke it.  
  
"Because I want your help."  
  
"Sirius, you have never needed help to get sex," Remus replied matter-of-factly, a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"I don't want help to get sex," Sirius replied exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. For all that he was smart, Remus was too dense sometimes. "I want _you_ to do that with me. To me." Even though his stomach was turning at the possible rejection and mocking he might receive now that he'd stated what he wanted, Sirius couldn't help snickering at the comical look of surprise on Remus' face.  
  
"Sirius, I'm a bloke."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You like girls!" Remus shrieked.  
  
"I like you too." Sirius shrugged.  
  
"You know what I mean!"  
  
"Well, I don't trust anyone!" Sirius replied and they eyed each other warily. "You don't have to, if you don't want." Sirius pouted.  
  
Remus' shoulders sagged a little.  
  
Sirius used his puppy eyes.  
  
And felt only a little bit guilty as he watched Remus' resistance crumble.  
  
***  
  
At first Remus had thought it was a prank. But he had seen it when Sirius cast the silencing charm and he figured there was no point in pulling a prank if you had no witnesses.  
  
When the realization that it wasn't really a joke sunk in, Remus couldn't quite believe what he'd heard.  
  
And even as he watched Sirius undress and lay back on the bed, spreading his legs to fit Remus between them, it was still kind of hard to believe that he had accepted it.  
  
But this was Sirius. And Remus didn't know how to say no to Sirius.  
  
And, as he eyed the expanse of Sirius' body, he realized that, strangely, he didn't really want to.  
  
***  
  
Sirius was shivering a little, getting more and more nervous as he watched Remus stare at him. "Moony?" he asked softly, his hands twisting the sheets at his sides.  
  
"A-are you sure about this?" Remus asked, and it was only a measure of how nervous Sirius was that he didn't snicker at the way Remus' voice broke at the end of the question.  
  
"Yes, I am," Sirius replied firmly. Or as firmly as he could with the way his whole body trembled in anticipation. "Here," he said, taking the vial of potion and offering it to Remus, feeling irrationally grateful that Remus quickly reached for it and he could go back to gripping the sheets to keep his hand from shaking.  
  
"OK," Remus whispered, licking his lips and finally looking down between Sirius' spread legs. Remus opened the vial and Sirius saw him swallow with some difficulty as he generously coated one finger. "OK," he repeated and Sirius watched as Remus' hand disappeared between his legs a moment before he felt Remus' slick finger just behind his balls. "Sorry," Remus replied softly when Sirius jumped a little.  
  
"I'm fine," Sirius replied, unable to decide if he should keep his eyes open or if he could close them. The choice was taken out of his proverbial hands when he felt Remus' finger start to push inside, and his eyes widened as he cogitated asking Remus to stop, because it would never fit and James was a lying bast- "Moony!" Sirius gasped out when Remus' finger popped inside, whimpering when he wriggled his hips and felt the finger going further inside.  
  
"D-did I hurt you?" Remus asked, his face showing how horrified he was at the notion.  
  
"Nonono!" Sirius said quickly when he felt Remus start to pull out. "It doesn't hurt," he said breathlessly. "It's just... odd."  
  
"That's not very encouraging," Remus said, the expression of horror on his face turning to one of scepticism.  
  
"Just keep... just give me more," Sirius replied, blushing when he realized how shameless those words sounded coming out of his mouth all breathy while he arched his back, pushing down on Remus' finger.  
  
"Oh, fuck, Sirius," Remus whispered frantically, his eyes widening comically as his finger disappeared inside Sirius. "Wow, it fits."  
  
Sirius chuckled breathlessly but it was cut short by a heartfelt moan when Remus' finger moved inside him, rubbing up against _something_ that made his whole body shake. " _Fuck_!" Sirius gasped, closing his eyes and throwing his head back and _mewling_ , and he just knew that he'd feel mortified later for the noises he was making but he couldn't care less right then. Not when it felt so bloody great. Not when he felt a second finger slowly being pushed inside him along with the first and _stretching_ him and, bloody hell, he needed to come _so bad_. "Remus, oh, fuck, yes..." he breathed out, letting go of the sheets and moving one hand to wrap around his prick, squeezing once before starting to stroke it fast.  
  
"L-let... let me," Remus said, his own voice barely audible through his heavy breathing, as he grabbed Sirius' wrist and pushed it aside, wrapping his hand around Sirius' prick, hesitantly at first and then more firmly when Sirius buckled under him.  
  
"Oh, gods, yes, harder!" Sirius cried out, his hands going over his head and gripping his pillow as he looked down at Remus through half-lidded eyes, moaning at the look of concentration on Remus' face. "Faster, please!" He whimpered, unconsciously spreading his legs further and arching off the bed when Remus' fingers stroked that same something inside him that made him see stars. "Moony, gonna, _oh_!" Sirius whimpered, lips parting and letting out a wordless cry as he tensed up, coming all over his belly and Remus' hand.  
  
"Oh," Remus echoed Sirius' surprise, moaning softly at the way Sirius' body was gripping his fingers. "That was..."  
  
"Yeah." A soft moan as Sirius collapsed boneless on the bed, looking like debauchery personified.  
  
"...fast." Remus snickered, carefully pulling his fingers out of Sirius.  
  
"Wanker," Sirius replied, feeling much too sated and good to add much heat to the insult.  
  
Remus snickered again, reaching for his wand and casting a quick cleaning spell on his hands.  
  
And then he yelped when Sirius tackled him, Sirius' knees squeezing his hips and Sirius' hands on his shoulders, pinning him down to the bed.  
  
"Let's see how long _you_ can endure it," Sirius said, a wicked grin on his lips and that same determination in his eyes that always made Remus quiver with a mix of fear and excitement. Remus was too shocked to react, at least until Sirius reached for his wand and Banished his pyjamas to God knows where.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"What? You have to be naked for it to work, right?" Sirius asked, already slithering down Remus' body and reaching for the vial of potion.  
  
"Sirius, I think-"  
  
"Uh-uh, wrong word," Sirius said, his most charming smile forming on his lips. "Don't think," he added, slicking two fingers and dropping the flask aside before leaning over Remus. "Just feel," he murmured, eyes fixed on Remus' as his hand went between Remus' legs, seeking Remus' entrance and circling once before pushing. "It feels brilliant," he whispered, grinning widely when his finger popped inside and Remus gasped. "That OK?" Sirius asked, feeling relief wash over him when Remus nodded. He gripped the sheets beside Remus' head to keep his hand from shaking as he started to move his finger, watching Remus' face for any signs that he should stop. He hadn't thought to do this; he had been holding hope that Remus would accept the first part and he hadn't thought much -- or at all -- beyond that. But he felt a thrill of excitement when Remus' eyes fluttered closed and a soft moan escaped Remus' parted lips, because he was the one making Remus feel good. "Feels bloody good, doesn't it?" Sirius asked coyly, carefully pushing a second finger inside.  
  
"Gods, yes!" Remus gasped and Sirius chuckled, shivering when Remus groaned and feeling his own prick start to get hard again.  
  
"Just wait until you feel..." Sirius said softly, his eyes narrowing as he concentrated on finding... it shouldn't be too difficult... Remus had found it pretty easily... Ha! "That!" Sirius grinned triumphantly as he rubbed the little lump with the tip of his fingers, his eyes glinting as he watched Remus arch off the bed and spread his legs, bringing one of them close to his chest and leaving himself even more open to Sirius' touches; it was a rare, rare sight when Remus John Lupin lost it and Sirius felt immensely proud of himself for causing it.  
  
"S-sirius... ohfuck _yes_..." Remus' eyes opened, though barely, and Sirius moaned when he felt Remus' hand on his hip, guiding him down until their cocks touched.  
  
"Oh," Sirius whispered brokenly when Remus thrust up and their cocks rubbed. "That's..."  
  
"So bloody good," Remus whispered, his free hand wrapping around both of their pricks, causing Sirius to thrust sharply, his grip on the sheets tightening as he trembled, trying not to fall on top of Remus.  
  
"Brilliant," Sirius replied, starting to move his hips in the same rhythm that he thrust his fingers inside Remus. He couldn't reach as far inside as he had been able to before Remus had the brilliant idea to try rubbing their pricks together, but Remus didn't seem to mind it and Sirius definitely didn't mind it either. Not when he could feel Remus' cock pulsing right along his. Not when Remus' hand, with the long soft fingers, felt bloody _amazing_.  
  
"Sirius..." Remus mewled and Sirius' eyes widened when Remus thrust up sharply, his hole squeezing Sirius' fingers, trying to suck them further inside. "Fuck!" Remus cried out and Sirius gasped when Remus' cock pulsed along his a moment before he felt Remus' hot come on his prick.  
  
"Bloody hell..." Sirius gasped, pulling fingers out of Remus' body and leaning over him, bracing beside his shoulders and rubbing against his hip when Remus' hand fell limply to the side. "So... close..." Sirius hissed, throwing his head back and howling when he too came, shaking with the force of it before he collapsed on top of Remus, feeling so good that he didn't even mind the come cooling between them. For now, at least.  
  
"That was... way better..." Remus murmured and then stopped abruptly.  
  
"You researched about this, didn't you?" Sirius murmured against Remus' neck, grinning when he felt Remus squirm a little under him. He could just picture Remus blushing.  
  
"You say that like researching is a bad thing."  
  
"You really did then!"  
  
"What? You thought I would have been that easy if I hadn't been curious too?"

  
 

Please [post a comment](http://inkstain.inkquill.net/isf/cgi-bin/comment.cgi?filename=31/indecentproposal&filetype=html) on this story.  
Read [posted comments](http://inkstain.inkquill.net/isf/archive/31/indecentproposal_cmt.html).


End file.
